


Prank Calls

by inspectorlegrasse



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: I couldnt stop smiling while writing this!!!, MakiRinPana shenanigans, Nico is tired of them but also loves them too, Post-Canon, hngg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspectorlegrasse/pseuds/inspectorlegrasse
Summary: MakiRinPana try to prank call Nico.A really short, self indulgent, nonsensical, fluffy fic.





	

Yazawa Nico’s phone rings three times. But there is no way in hell that she is going to drag herself out of the couch into the kitchen, where the sound seems to be coming from.

 

About 5 minutes later, she finally summons up the energy to slide out of the couch and onto the floor, and by the time she picks up the phone, she has 13 missed calls.

 

Her phone reads:

 

_Koizumi Hanayo (13 calls)_

 

She presses the _call_ button and is immediately greeted by “You’re not dead!!”

 

“What the heck, Koizumi!” Nico shouts into the phone.

 

“You’re not dead!! Guys, she’s not dead!” Through the phone, she hears sounds of cheering. Her lips twitch into a half-smile. _I don’t even want to know they thought was going on._

 

The phone suddenly crackles to life again, and Rin’s voice is now shouting in Nico’s ear. She almost drops the phone out of pure surprise.

 

“We thought you had been killed by a robber! Or-or run over by a car! Or maybe your oven exploded-“

 

In the background, Nico can hear Maki’s voice shouting “Shut it!” at the two of them. Hanayo is still quietly screaming about how Nico isn’t dead and Rin is still shouting into the phone about hypothetical death situations.

 

Nico ends the call. She can almost hear them groaning on the other side.

 

Then, texts start flooding her phone.

 _WHyd you hang up??_  
  


_Call us back Nico_

_We were trying to prank call you but it didn’t work ://////_

_!!!Youre so mean!!!!_

_Please stop guys_

_Shut uP amki_

 

A phone call finally comes from Maki, and she receives the call gratefully, thankful that someone who isn’t screaming is talking to her now.

 

“Hello? Maki, what’s going on-“

 

For a moment, all she can hear is Maki doing a bad police siren impersonation and her stifled laughter. Then suddenly Hanayo’s voice blasts through the speaker-

 

“It’s the YURI POLICE!”

 

And then Rin-

 

“BOOM BOOM KABLAM”

 

And then the three of them explode into peals of laughter.

 

Nico hangs up the phone again.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them


End file.
